


Just a Dream, Right?

by nightynight_90



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Ranboo kills Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightynight_90/pseuds/nightynight_90
Summary: WUH OH
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s)
Kudos: 14





	Just a Dream, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!!! MAJOR ANGST

Just a _Dream_

Ranboo wakes up to the sound of a faucet running, he looks to his side noticing Tubbo wasn't there, he thinks to himself _Maybe he left earlier_ As he walks to the bathroom something feels strange, his house is darker than usual, as he makes his way to the faucet running, he sees the bathroom door oddly opened, he looks into the bathroom to see a tall figure standing in front of the sink, it's too tall to be Tubbo but not tall enough to be an enderman, but it has ender particles it has to be an enderman, he walks closer but the closer he gets he feels small tears forming in his eyes, he notices the enderman start to touch the water and he feels more and more tears running down his face "Stop! Please! you're hurting yourself" 

The enderman ignores him continuing to hold his hands under the water, he feels his hands and cheeks start to burn, he looks at his hand and notices burn marks covering all over, he tries to walk over to the enderman to stop it but as he walks over it looks at him, and that's when he realizes that the enderman wasn't any enderman it was him. He tries to walk away not wanting to see himself, but as he walks away the clone starts to quietly sob, _no no no no no this isn't real. he isn't real._ As he starts to turn around he notices Tubbo, standing in the hallway, "You failed to protect me Ranboo, you were supposed to keep me safe" the brown-haired boy starts to slowly cry and fall to the floor, and Ranboo freezes in place.

Ranboo tries to go to the stairs but when he looks down the stairs he sees a small limp figure at the bottom, he tries not to fall as he rushes down the stairs to see a piglin, Micheal, as he picks up Micheal he starts to cry even more, as he cries he realizes the person who caused this, Dream. He places Micheal down and starts to run to the prison, passing Techno's dogs, through the nether, passing Tommy's house to the prison, he goes to the nether portal that leads to the inside of the prison, he presses the button hoping sam was awake, as he presses the button the speaker makes a small sound "Hello? It's 2 AM whos there?" 

"SAM? ITS RANBOO PLEASE I HAVE TO SEE DREAM" Ranboo wipes his tears and tries to look presentable

"Ranboo you know I can't let you in, even you told me not to let you in" 

"Sam, please it's serious I need to make Dream _pay_ " He hears a sigh coming from the other side and Sam lets him in

as Ranboo walks toward Sam, Sam lets him in being too tired to want to guard, as Ranboo walks to Dreams cell he feels angry, how could he let himself be controlled like that, his one job was to protect his family. As the flying blocks lead toward Dream, he sees the green man sleeping, how could he sleep so peacefully knowing what he made Ranboo do, Sam lowers the barrier letting Ranboo go closer to Dream, the green man wakes up to the sound of the Redstone below him and looks up the taller and notices he didn't come here to talk, he gets up noticing the height difference immediately "Dream you made me, you made me hurt him! you made me hurt both of them" That's when nothing clicked for Dream. 

"Ranboo we haven't talked in _months_ " Ranboo looks at Dream in confusion, Dream surely mind-controlled him, he would _never_ hurt Tubbo or Micheal

"Y-Your lying, you made me kill them!" Dream looks at Ranboo and realizes, he starts laughing "Dream this isn't funny, I'm gonna _Kill you,_ you know you made me kill them there's no point in lying" The green man stops laughing and clears his throat, and looks at the enderman in the eyes 

"You're right, there is no point in lying, you killed them yourselves, I didn't even care about them"

Ranboo stands in horror, it can't be true, right? He would let himself die before he hurt his family, all the anger started to build up in himself, and Dream notices, he slowly backs away but that didn't stop his fate.


End file.
